story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimberly Deschamps
is a character in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love. She is a Lovely-type idol using white as her theme colour. Kimberly has a light complexion with turquoise eyes and long, dark blonde hair worn loose with most of it covering her shoulders. She wears a shooting star clip with a pale blue, red, and light pink tail. Her earrings are coloured pink with a red bow above sphere. During spring/summer, Kimberly wears a light pink collared top with a dark pink tie tucked beneath a white, short-sleeved jacket held shut by four buttons. She also wears a cream skirt with a brown belt and gold buckle, black vertical lined stripes, and dark brown laced boots. For autumn/winter, Kimberly wears a white variation of her top with the same time, but worn beneath a light pink blazer with turquoise, pale blue, yellow, and red stripes. She also wears a dark grey pleat miniskirt, neon pink stockings, and powder pink boots with three straps on the foot. A polite, relaxed, and sweet girl. Kimberly is also optimistic and in high spirits. Although Kimberly is a Lovely-type type, she has times of maturity unlike most. She was inspired to become an idol from her deceased mother. Kimberly enjoys things like nature, animals, and fluffy things. Due to her aspects, Latin idols express a bitter distaste for Kimberly, who will claim that she is "mocking around". Slavic idols also may not get along with Kimberly due to her enjoyment of spreading rumors or historical culture. On the other hand, Kimberly gets along perfectly with other Anglo-Saxon idols, and Nordic idols due to similar Point of View. Asian idols (except Yue Hua) will admire Kimberly and she will see her as a sort of "buddy" in comparison to them. Germanic idols also get along with Kimberly, because she has a beautiful sense of humor, which Germanic idols find amusing. *Her zodiac sign is Leo. *Specialties: Alpine skiing and ice skating *Hobbies: Fashion styling and tap dancing *People's first impression of Kimberly is Optimist and Smiley. *In her report card, "be ambitious" is usually written. *The first thing she does in the morning is cleaning her house. *It was in Elementary School when she auditioned for the first time in her life. *Between sleep and meals, she prefers sleep over meals. *She is one of very few Lovely idols that was not born in March, April, or May (Spring). *She shares her voice actress with Nina from Story of World: Rainbow Village. *Kimberly is the second Canadian idol in the entire PC/SoW franchise, after Ayane Otonashi from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. However, she is the first and possibly the only Canadian idol in Story of World franchise so far. *Her weakness is being lazy. *One bad thing about Kimberly is constantly focusing on what she doesn't want it to happen. *When asked about her ideal type of boy, she honestly prefer someone easy-going and almost like a big brother to her. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love characters Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Lovely Idols Category:Magical girl Category:Anglo-Saxon